Petunia hybrida. 
KEIYEUL.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new petunia variety having large, single, yellowish color flowers; a free flowering, pendant habit; and free branching.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety an that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties:
1. Vigorous habit; and
2. Profuse flowering.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Keisei Rose Nurseries, Inc., Yachiyo-shi, Chiba-ken, Japan and at Somis, Calif. shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
As compared with xe2x80x98CALIFORNIA GIRLxe2x80x99, the flower color is paler but xe2x80x98KEIyeul""sxe2x80x99 habit is stronger and growth habit is more vigorous.